custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spellgear Universe
The Spellgear Universe is a universe differing from the Core Universe. The most notable deviation is the existence of a type of energy known as Magic Energy, which became present in most sapient beings and many non-sapient. This energy gave rise to many special abilities, new technology, and many kingdoms and orders. History Known Groups Bone Hunters Brotherhood of Makuta Dark Hunters Earth Tribe Fire Tribe Great Beings Hand of Artakha The Hand of Artakha is an order which seeks to serve the Great One Artakha. The Hand places high value in craftsmanship. The identity of the leader of the Hand of Artakha is currently unknown. Ice Tribe Iron Tribe Jungle Tribe League of Six Kingdoms Order of Mata Nui Founded and led by Toa Helryx, the Order of Mata Nui seeks to serve the will of the eponymous Great One in secret. The group does not bother holding to morals, believing that the best way to ensure morals are followed by others is to shirk them themselves for the sake of others. The Order is thus highly selective of its members, so that not many are drawn into this dangerous life. Toa Helryx, the first Toa, founded and still leads the group. Rock Tribe Sand Tribe Sisters of the Skrall Water Tribe Known Residents Major Differences *Annona’s species develops a bit differently, moving past the need to sleep and as such being able to live among each other without having to worry about their own dream-eating powers. *Annona passes on a type of energy to the Magnians who would become the Great Beings, resulting in the creation of Magic Energy, which was then imbued in all Spherus Magna inhabitants in varying degrees. *Annona forms a pact with some of the Sisters of the Skrall while claiming to be Angonce. The leaders of the Sisters become her warlocks. *The Great Beings use magic to become divinities, inhabitating pocket dimensions of their own creation and acting as deities to Spherus Magna. Etymology The name of the Spellgear Universe was chosen for its dichotomy. The first part of the name, “Spell”, is used to represent the significance of magic in the universe. The second part, “gear,” is used to refer to the significance of technology and science in the universe, as is more traditional for later BIONICLE years. The two words combined represent the coexistence and commingling of the two. Trivia *This universe draws large amounts of inspiration from the various worlds of D&D, including in particular Eberron, Faerûn, and Athas, along with the planes associated with each. *This universe was originally known as the Arcana Universe, named for the skill in 5th Edition Dungeons & Dragons which allowed the ability to identify magic and magical items. The name was changed due to complications with the classifications of magic in the universe, which follow traditional D&D classification involving a split between Arcane magic and Divine magic. **The universe was originally renamed to Spellwire Universe. However, Chalk grew to dislike this and decided to scrap it after tweaking the intricacies of the universe. Spellgear was suggested by DeltaStriker, and Chalk immediately grabbed on to the name... after Delta jokingly mentioned Top Gear. Category:Spellgear Universe